mysteryincfandomcom-20200214-history
Mystery Inc.: Scoobyverse
Original Scoobyverse This is the universe most people think of. It includes: * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! * The New Scooby-Doo Movies * The Scooby-Doo Show * Scooby's All-Star Laff-A-Lympics This universe is characterized by the typical Scooby-Doo hoax and a non-serial format. This is also where the roles between the gang are the most developed (Velma is strictly the brainy one and Fred is always the leader). In this universe, Daphne is also at her most "damsel-in-distress" role, which would slowly be eroded over successive universes. Hollyverse The Hollyverse contains only one Scooby-Doo movie. It includes: * Scooby-Doo Goes Hollywood Despite being very similar to both the Original Scoobyverse and the Scrappyverse, the Hollyverse is kept separate because it breaks the fourth wall, unlike any other universe, and treats the Scooby-Doo franchise as a real show in universe. Scrappyverse The Scrappyverse is the universe that contains nearly all media associated with Scrappy-Doo. The Scrappyverse includes: * Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo * The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo Show and Scrappy Too! * Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (shorts) * The All-New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show * The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries * The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo * Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers * Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School * Scooby-Doo! and the Reluctant Werewolf While it might seem strange for one character to get his own universe, Scrappy's arrival and departure also coincided with several other landmarks: the gang was split up for the first time when Shaggy, Scooby, and, later, Daphne departed from Fred and Velma and, for the first time, the Scooby-Doo hoax was occasionally thrown out. Pupverse The Pupverse is where A Pup Named Scooby-Doo ''takes place. It only includes: * ''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo This universe is separated from the rest because of the abnormal age it places the gang at, as well as the flanderized personalities of Mystery Inc. Revival Universe The Revival Universe was formed by the arrival of the four direct-to-video films that effectively saved the Scooby-Doo franchise from death. It includes: * Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island * Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost * Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders * Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase This universe is different from the rest in its darker and more mature tones and, for the first time, the monsters are real and actually supernatural. New Scoobyverse The New Scoobyverse follows the Revival Universe and almost completely reincarnates Mystery Inc. It includes: * What's New, Scooby-Doo? * Scooby-Doo! and the Legend of the Vampire * Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico * Scooby-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster * Aloha, Scooby-Doo! * Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy? * Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy! * Chill Out, Scooby-Doo! * Scooby-Doo! and the Goblin King * Scooby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword * Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo * Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare * Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur * Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire * Big Top Scooby-Doo! * Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon * Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright * Scooby-Doo! Adventures: The Mystery Map * Scooby Doo! Wrestlemania Mystery * Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy This universe reincorporates the Scooby-Doo Hoax, but also makes the gang smarter and catch on quicker. Mystery Inc. is taken into the 2000s and deals with more modern settings. Live-Action Universe The Live-Action Universe includes: * Scooby-Doo * Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed * Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins * Scooby-Doo! Curse of the Lake Monster The two latter films are treated as prequels to the first two. Get-a-Clue-verse This universe follows only Shaggy and Scooby. It includes: * Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! The Get-a-Clue-verse departs from the Original Scoobyverse the most out of all others. Along with a complete redesign of Shaggy and Scooby, it also introduces completely new characters and incorporates very few characters from other universes. Incorpora-verse The Incorpora-verse is the newest of the Scoobyverses. It includes: * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated * Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! This universe is characterized by a darker tone than previous universes (excepting the Revival Universe) and a blend between actual supernatural forces and Scooby-Doo Hoaxes. For the first time, a serial format is introduced. Interestingly enough, the serial format is mixed with the typical non-serial format. This universe also gives extensive background details on Mystery Inc. and even assigns a higher purpose to their gang, as well as others like them. Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! ''could break continuity, however, from the details released, it is not known if it will for sure. Until further detail is known, it will be included under the Incorpora-verse. Why do we have multiple Scoobyverses? The need for multiple universes arises when there is a serious break of continuity between two incarnations, or the two incarnations are significantly separated by time, in or out of universe. For example, the events of ''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! ''must be separated from the events of ''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated ''since the two do not agree on the sequence of events or the characters and their relationships. Sealing different incarnations into different universes allows them to be treated differently and not need to agree, while keeping continuity intact. How to use and treat the Scoobyverses When creating or editing a page covering something from one universe, you ''must ''make sure to treat its contents as separate from the contents of a page from another universe. For example, when editing the page on Daphne Blake from ''SDWAY, you must treat that Daphne as a completely separate character from the Daphne Blake from SDMI. You can, however, treat SDWAY Daphne as the same character as the Daphne from the New Scooby-Doo Movies. In the same manner, you may not ''use the events from ''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo ''as backstory for the characters of ''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!. Category:Help